The Blue Lagoon
by kidfromsix
Summary: Yet another version, of the film. This one however stays truer to the film, it's somewhat "toned down," but tells the story in a little different way. Rated M for language and adult situations and violence. Feel free to offer any comments or reviews, I like to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blue Lagoon…Yet Another Version**

**I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to "The Blue Lagoon."**

**I'm "throwing" this version out there as well, this version tends to stick a little closer to the film, and is slightly "toned down." Hope yoy enjoy it as well.**

The story opens as Dean McMullen and Emma Robinson paddle to a small island in the dingy that broke loose from the party boat, after the police raid.

We rode the surf in through a cut in the rocks jumping out and pulling the dingy in onto the beach. Looking around, it was obvious, that there wasn't a soul around, but only inspection of the island would determine that. There was a metal box in the dingy that had one of those orange plastic flare guns, along with a couple shotgun shell type flares, I grabbed the gun and flares as Emma and I set out to see if there was anybody else on this place. As we headed up into the jungle, Emma and I traded barbs about the party on the boat, why she was there, why I was there, her friends, and finally the statement that bought a surly reply from the prom queen. "I just tagged along to see if you were going to hang out with Mr. "football jock" I observed. "I wasn't there to hang on him," she shot back. "Oh the booze and the grass I saw going around then?" She didn't respond to that one, as we continued to stumble through the jungle towards an unknown destination. Emma freaked out when she almost stepped on a centipede announcing that she hated bugs.

Shortly we came to a beautiful lagoon with a waterfall something you don't often see; some countries survive on tourist dollars that are fortunate enough to have something like this. I suggested we go swimming as long as we were here, but Emma just wanted to find a hotel. As we continued to trudge along, I remembered that I didn't want to go on this stupid trip, but under subtle pressure from dad, I gave in, now look where it's gotten me. We climbed up the rocky shoreline for a better view then back down, finally stumbling into what appeared to be an abandoned base of some kind, there was a couple of those half round buildings, I'd seen pictures of in stories about WW2. There was a concrete structure with thick walls that overlooked the shore, but it was so overgrown with vines we couldn't get into it. There was junk scattered all around, the whole place was overgrown to a degree, except for a yard size area in the center that had seemed to resist the years of neglect. Closer inspection revealed a collapsed dock that had collapsed a long time ago, maybe this place was left over from the war?"

? Well here's your five star accommodations prom queen," I snickered; it's getting dark we'd better try to get a fire started. Emma was freaking out with the prospect of spending the night here, but we simply had no choice, I found plenty of bits and pieces of wood, and used a lighter Emma had to start a fire in front of one of the buildings. We appeared to be on the west side of the island, so I stood on a rock and watched as the sun went down trying to catch the 'flash" that mom had told me about. Emma wanted to know what I was watching for, but I chose not to tell her.

We passed the night in the better of the two buildings, sometime during the night the word "Quonset hut" popped into my mind, that's what these buildings were called, facts known by few, I guess. We didn't get much sleep; there was an old bed frame in the other building, which we dragged over here, throwing a bunch of palm fronds over it made a passable bed. Both of us kept well apart as we tried to sleep, mainly tossing and turning, sometime during the night it started raining, but the roof on our hut kept us dry. In the morning, we found a coconut palm that had dropped some of it's fruit, making a tasty snack of coconut milk and chunks' of coconut. It's a good thing I had my Gerber Multi tool, as well as a pocketknife, Emma had her purse full of stuff sealed in baggies, I kidded her about it, but she didn't catch the joke.

We decided to retrieve the dingy, and try to bring it around to this side, but after an exhausting trip back to where we had originally landed, it was gone. "who could have taken it?" raged Emma, 'I don't think anyone took it." I replied, "I think that wind that came up last night in the storm probably dragged it out to sea." Then a thought occurred to me, "Shit! If they find it floating in the ocean with nobody in it, they'll think we fell overboard and drowned." This didn't sit well with Emma, who sat down and started to cry. I tried to comfort her, but she rejected my efforts. I sighed, and said, "Well it's gone Em, nothing we can do about it now, if he hurry, maybe we can make it back to that camp by dark."

Nobody spoke as we re-traced our path back to the old camp, making it just after dusk, we got a hasty fire started, finished off one of Emma's trail snack bars as well as sharing a coconut. Lying on the bed in the Quonset hut, we talked about the future. "How long do you think we'll be here Dean?" asked Emma. "Not that long," I replied, I'm sure they're looking for us don't worry we'll be off here soon." The next day we poked around the old camp finding all sorts of things, tables, an old wooden desk, chairs, and another bed frame. Emma found a broom so we swept out the hut and brought in the furniture making it rather nice in there. We also found some old ductwork lying outside, using a rusty old claw hammer, I found, I was able to build a crude stove below one of the rear windows, lining the floor with bricks; I placed the sheet metal below the window. Then knocking out the window, I vented the stove out the opening. Now we could have a fire inside the building. Late in the day, we located a natural spring not far away from the buildings, and using a bucket, we could haul the water back to the Quonset hut.

While we cleaned up the camp, Emma commented on the fact that the camp was pretty well hidden by an overgrowth of Kudzu, and jungle vines, as well as low hanging trees. "Maybe we ought to cut this stuff down she said, "Nobody will be able to see us even if they do fly over." "I've thought about that Emma," I replied, but maybe it might be for the best, let me explain."

" "I know it might be hard to see us from the air, but we've got that flare gun, so we'll just have to be ready at all times. But I'm more worried about certain people who might decide to "drop" in. I'm talking about people like pirates, and drug dealers, the Caribbean is loaded with all sorts of people like that, we have to be very careful about who we signal Emma, we don't have any way to defend ourselves, and I shudder to think what they'd do with you were they to capture us." I constructed my story very carefully scaring the shit out of her, which was my intention. Emma is one of those naïve types who are drawn to projects like this school building effort we came down here for. They don't realize there are some really bad people out there. People who are better off dead.

On our third day on the island, we hiked back over to the lagoon, I had seen some nice fish there swimming in the shallow water, so I fashioned a spear and thought I'd try my luck.

Surprisingly I speared three decent sized ones, back at the camp, I tried to recall something I had seen about how they cooked fish in Hawaii. As I remembered it, they wrapped the fish in leaves, then set them on the coals, then covered them up for a period of time. The only thing that seemed to work was kudzu leaves held together with their vines. I set them in the coals then covered them up with more coals, giving them about twenty minutes. They came out pretty good; I thought fifteen minutes might work better next time, however. During this time, Emma continued to fuss about when I thought we'd get off the island. I tried to maintain an upbeat attitude and an "Any day now"! approach, but she was starting to see through it getting cranky and restless.

With the aid of a rusty old machete, I was able to clean up, I attacked the vines and overgrowth that covered the concrete structure up on the rock overlooking the water. While Emma puttered around on her own little "projects," I was half a day into chopping and hacking, when I noticed some irregularities in the concrete work. Investigating further, I discovered a hidden door. Calling Emma up, I showed it to her. "What do you think is in there?" she asked. "Could be anything," I replied. Using crude tools and pieces of metal we found, I got the hidden door to reveal itself; further muscle work got it open to reveal a small tunnel. I quickly made a torch, which revealed a small room containing four crates of what was apparently military rifles, there were six metal cans of ammo, a crate of pistols, and sealed cans of gun oil and bore cleaner. There was a metal crate of what turned out to be camouflage uniforms and boots.

My torch wasn't doing the job, so I took the time to make a couple better ones, out of coconut fiber, kudzu vine and some rags we found. With Emma's help, we opened one of the rifle crates marked Caliber .30 carbine M1. We had hit pay dirt, now we were armed. I took four carbines, a couple pistols and the cleaning supplies. As for the uniforms, we spread them out in the sun to air out; they all had a funny smell having been packed for so long in the crate.

Emma was still being rather standoffish, her football heartthrob and her "Posse" weren't around, yet at times, she acted like I was beneath her. Of course, it didn't help that I amused myself by "baiting" her, by asking personal questions about Steve or Amanda or Helen. Sometimes we'd be sitting up on the concrete bunker watching the sun go down, I kept trying to catch the "flash" just as the sun disappeared below the horizon, and out of the blue I'd ask, "Do ya suppose Steve's bangin' Helen by now?" questions like this would always get a rise out of her. It took a couple days of cleaning to get the carbines and .45's back in shape, I held an impromptu gun safety class, instructing Emma in the proper handling of guns, going over and over certain aspects of how not to handle them, and what to do if one jams on you.

I took my time, carefully explained everything to her, didn't treat her like an idiot, walked her through the steps to actually shooting one, and praised her when she remembered to do something right. A few days later, I held "graduation" spending well over two hours shooting at a bunch of targets I had set up. We went completely through one can of M1 ammo, as well as several boxes of .45 ammunition. The pistol was harder for her to shoot, as the recoil bothered her. However, I showed her how to hold the pistol with two hands, and assume the correct posture and stance.

As we roamed the island, I kept noticing signs of animals present; they turned out to be pigs and goats. I decided to try for a goat first, so we planned for our first goat hunt in two days time, something I was looking forward to, but not so much the prom queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Blue Lagoon

We equipped ourselves with an army pistol belt and canteen taken from the stashed military supplies we found in the bunker and set out. Emma wondered where all that guns and gear came from, "I could be wrong," I replied, "But I think it's probably been there since 1961 no doubt hidden there by the CIA for the Bay of Pigs invasion of Cuba, there're not really that far away. "What's the Bay of Pigs?" she innocently asked. Obviously, history wasn't one of her preferred subjects. "Back in 1961 The CIA sponsored a bunch of Cubans in an attempt to overthrow the new Castro regime. Kennedy supported it at first, but got cold feet after the invasion started, even withholding promised air support. The invasion failed, most of the raiders were killed or captured, and spent years in prison. Kennedy stabbed them in the back. Supposedly, Castro got even by arranging for Oswald to kill JFK in Dallas in 1963, but nobody really knows. One thing it did bring on was the Cuban missile crisis, in '62, Castro and Khrushchev though Kennedy was a "pussy" and damn near started World War 3. Dad told me about it once." "Guess I never heard of it before," came the response.

Our trek took us past the lagoon again I was feeling pretty hot and sticky so I dropped trou and jumped in, Emma waited until I came out, then made me keep watching the other way while she took her turn. This told me that she was still uptight about getting too "close something I was going to have to work on. We moved deeper into the jungle, finally spotting a small heard of goats I told Emma to take a shot, but she started feeling sorry for the goats and wouldn't. I ended up shooting, hitting one. While Emma turned away in disgust, I gutted it out. I then bound its legs together with vine and running a long piece of bamboo between them allowed us to carry our "trophy" back to the camp.

I ended up doing all the work, skinning the animal, cutting off the head, parts of the legs, Emma was still upset over having to shoot a goat, but we needed to eat, I was a little tired of fish, and coconuts. I roasted the goat outside in a fire pit made of piled up rocks. The cooking took all night; I had Em boil seawater on the stove I had made rendering us sea salt, so I could at least season it. While the goat was roasting on a spit, Emma and I sat and talked about everything from school, the project we came down here, to work on, to whether they were still looking for us. Although I was careful to assure Emma that I was sure they were, I was beginning to wonder why we had seen no planes yet. Personally, I was starting to have my doubts, thinking that perhaps we had drifted off the wrong way, if that was the case; there was no telling when we would be found.

Emma finally went to bed in the hut, while I continued to cook the goat, I also, cleaned my carbine as I listened to the night sounds from the jungle, I ended up cooking this thing all night, so that in the morning breakfast consisted of goat meat. All things considered, I wasn't bad at all, I was afraid I had over cooked it, but the meat was all well done, the salt certainly helped, Emma was hesitant at first, but the smell and her hunger won out, she ended up eating quite a bit.

I was pretty worn out by the next day, and happened to be napping early in the afternoon when I heard Emma screaming. It sounded like she was down on the open stretch of beach, so I grabbed my guns and raced down there to see what was going on. She was running my way with three men chasing her, and from the looks of things, almost ready to catch her. Dropping to one knee, I took aim and started firing. I hit one man in the leg, and another in the chest. The third, I had to dump the rest of my magazine into him, before he went down. I immediately jumped up and raced down to where two of them were rolling around. As Emma ran by, I shouted, "Hold up Em, wait here!" She ran on a little further then stopped, while I continued on towards the men. One of them was starting to pick up his gun just as I stopped, took aim, and finished him off. Quickly reloading, I saw that one of the other men was starting to move around reaching for his rifle as well. I closed on him, and put three more rounds into his head, finishing him off.

Looking them over, I could tell they were pirates, I then spotted their small boat a couple hundred feet up the beach, I shouted to Emma to return to the hut to retrieve the two bamboo poles and two military shirts I rigged up for a stretcher. "Bring it down here; I think we'll need it." While she was gone, I went through the men's pockets, being an avid gamer, this is what you always did to gain supplies and loot. I found another pocketknife, a bunch of pills of unknown type. All had joints in their pants pockets, which I left. Each had a few coins, nothing more than a dollar to anyone's name. I picked up two Ak 47's and a rather beat up M16. There was a half-loaded magazine for the M-16, but one man had two mags for his AK while the other only had one. Emma had returned with the stretcher, but dropped it to hug me.

"Oh my God, thank you for saving me, Dean. I was walking on the beach when I saw those men standing on the beach by their boat; suddenly they saw me, started yelling, then started to chase me." I squeezed her tighter, "It's a good thing they didn't catch you," I replied, "It wouldn't have been pleasant." "Who are they?" she asked. "Pirates," I answered, "Can't you tell?" "Say, if they had a small boat, where is the larger boat or ship they came off of?" Looking out to sea, I scanned the horizon for a "mother" ship. "Maybe it dropped them off," speculated Emma, "Maybe it's going on around the island, and will be back?" She posed a good question, which if that was the case, no telling when the ship would re-appear.

"Come on, I've got an idea." As we rolled the first man into the improvised stretcher, Emma asked why we were doing this. "I want to put these men back in their boat, and send it out into the ocean; I don't want any traces of them or their boat around. If their friends find this place, they'll hunt us down. I really hate giving up a good boat, but it can't be helped." One by one, we carried each man back to their boat, which turned out to be one of those "Zodiac" inflatable boats. Poking around in the boat, I found a pair of binoculars, some pretty good ones too as well as a few more magazines for the AK's There was a Mercury 8 HP motor attached to the transom, I check the fuel, and noted there seemed about half a tank left. I got he boat turned around, and then we rolled the men back into it.

"Here's the plan Em," I said, I'm going to get this thing headed back out to sea, I'll tie off the tiller with this guys shoe laces, then once I get it going good, I bail out and swim back to shore, OK? While I'm doing that, you cover all their tracks; I'll give you a hand once I get back. Emma kept looking longingly at the small boat, "Couldn't we just use that to get off this island?" "And go where?" I replied, "There's only half a tank left, might get ten, or fifteen miles at best, if the other pirates don't catch us first. Besides, I don't know where any of the other islands are, or how close; it seems to me that if we were near to anything, we'd have seen a plane by now. Look Em! I hate to give up this boat as much as you do, but right now, we can't afford for the other pirates to find us."

She silently nodded, and went to start erasing the tracks. I got the motor started, pushed off from the shore and jumped in. "Sorry guys, but this ride is only one way." I tied the tiller off with the shoelaces, and made sure the boat was headed straight out to sea, then upped the throttle, and bailed out.

The surf was pretty rough swimming back to shore, but I finally reached it just as Emma was finishing up wiping out all the tracks. I could just make out the boat moving farther away from shore with its very dead crew. "Once the gas runs out, it will drift, they won't know from what part of the island it came from." I erased my own tracks, back into the jungle then we retreated to the bunker to watch for the "mother" ship.

Using my newfound treasure, we kept a watch out to sea for any more unwanted visitors. After the incident with the pirates Emma started staying closer to me, she started becoming more friendly, I could tell she was working up to something. We also moved our bed as well as and old dresser (there was a bust-ass job) up to the bunker, and made things in the Quonset huts appear like there hadn't been anybody in them in years. I moved all our gear, as well as the stove I made up there as well. We covered our tracks all around the open compound, and made sure there was nothing there that might give away our presence.

From this point on, until we left, the concrete bunker became our new home, it was more defensible in case the pirates discovered the huts, it had a solid concrete roof on it, (think storms) there was even an abandoned privy just outside the entrance. The only drawback was hauling water from the little natural spring down near the huts. I worked out a path to take getting there, that wouldn't tell anyone that there were people around. The bunker was overgrown with vines and kudzu, trees had grown up all around it, and as best I could tell, it couldn't be seen from the ocean. Even better, there was a spot through the trees we could just see the front of one of the huts, so we would have warning in case someone came. We also re-opened the crawl way into the small room where the rest of the weapons had been hidden.

All in all, we had a nice little "home" which, two days later came in quite handy when one "mother" of a storm blew up. That morning, I noticed the sky started looking very dark and weird, "Em, I think we'd better stick real close to this bunker today I don't likes the looks of that sky. Using a piece of plastic that had washed up on the beach, as well as a number of rocks and bricks, I sealed up most of the viewing port facing the sea. We stocked up on coconuts and bananas, as well as firewood. By three that afternoon, the wind had picked up and the ocean started getting real rough. "Looks like we're in for a bad one prom queen," I said, "Possibly even a hurricane."

Well we got a hurricane all right, the rain found it's way through the small opening I had left, in the window, but since our bed was off to the rear, we didn't get that much rain blowing on us. We were able to remain reasonably dry, as we lay in bed together, a piece of plastic over us like a blanket, keeping us dry. While the storm raged outside, Emma and I cuddled on our bed, the room was completely dark, except when the lightening lit it up. Emma appeared nervous, but I said, "I'm not worried about this place; it's built like a fort, now if we were still down in that hut, then I'd be worried." It wasn't long, before Em put her arms around me, and began to seriously "make out," one thing led to another, and soon her top was off , she never went as far as taking off her shorts and bikini bottom, but there was passion enough between us to keep things interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Blue Lagoon**

The storm finally blew itself out around ten the next morning, because of the storm (and other things) we didn't get much sleep, As hard as it blew, I figured the huts would be gone, but they were still standing, some trees down, as well as palm leaves, and brush scattered around. ""Just stay away from all that Em," I said, "That storm camouflaged any signs of our presence here perfectly. We went down to a rocky part of the beach below us where we caught some crabs, and I got lucky, and actually speared a couple fish. My method of cooking them involved cleaning them, filleting the fish, wrapping the pieces in Kudzu leaves and binding them with kudzu vine setting them over the coals, then piling more coals on top for fifteen or twenty minutes or so, I told Em, "We definitely need to see if there are any lemons growing on this island, or at the very least, some fruit that's juice will substitute for lemons, these fish are OK, but lemon juice would certainly go a long way in making them taste better." As for the crabs, we boiled them in a metal pot I found, like lobster, then dipped the meat into hot coconut milk, again, I've had better, but sometimes ya just gotta make do with what you have.

That evening after "supper," I sat down and started cleaning the AK's and the M16. On top of the guns, there was a crate containing a couple cleaning kits, gun oil and bore cleaner. I had never seen one of these guns up close like this before, and all I could remember about them was a friend of my dad's telling him, "AK's are for third worlder's who have to be told not to shit in the water supply." After some trial and error, I finally figured out how to tale them down. I did remember reading something once about making sure the gas piston was free of all carbon deposits, which I found using fine beach sand seemed to do the trick. I cleaned up the rust on them using sand as well. I did the two AK's finding I had two magazines for them as well, I also cleaned the M16 as well, but since I didn't have but a half magazine for it. "I'll teach you how to shoot, prom queen," I said, "Only we'll use the M1's there's more ammo for them, but we'll carry the AK's, they have better stopping power. Later, when we returned to the lagoon, I brought the M-16 heavily oiled, and wrapped in a piece of plastic hid it behind the waterfall, in a hollowed out area there. Just in case.

While we were at the lagoon, I grinned at Emma, and said, "It's hot, and I'm all sweaty and sticky, care to go for a swim?" "You can go in first," she replied, I'll just wait over here." I shrugged, and said, "Aw c'mon Em, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." With that, I stripped off my shirt and shorts and waded in. I took the M-16 wrapper in plastic up behind the waterfall, and wedged it barrel down between a fissure in the rock wall. As I came out, I spotted Emma in the blue water just above her breasts. She looked at me and giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked. She grinned, and replied, "You." Moving in her direction, I said, "What, aren't I big enough like Sullivan?" This caused her to blush, and turn her head away. As I got closer, I reached for her, but she started to move away. ""I'm sorry Emma, can't you take a joke?"

She turned towards me with a steely look in her eye, "Why do you assume I know how big his…Thing is?" "Well it's no secret your friends are his personal promotion department, I'm not the only one who…Well you know?" Now she was getting irritated, "I'm afraid I don't know what? That I'm sleeping with him?" "You said it, I didn't," I replied. "No, but you implied it!" With that, she stormed out of the lagoon up onto the rocky edge snatched up her clothes and rifle, and disappeared into the jungle. "Wait! Emma, I'm sorry!" I quickly left the water, putting on my clothes and shouldering my AK to go look for her.

I caught up with her a short distance away, and as I feared, we fell into one of those teenage "lovers spats" that always make teen romances so difficult and messy. I finally got her to accept my apology by turning on the "charm," and getting her to relax and settle down. That evening, I told her that I wanted to check out the east side of the island, "That storm must have done a lot of damage, no telling what might wash up on the beach floating over from the islands." Emma and I hugged and cuddled, fondled, touched, and kissed, although I think she wanted to screw, I was of mixed emotions on that. The teenager was screaming, "Fuck her brains out!" the down to earth common sense young man was screaming, "What if she gets pregnant, and has a kid, how you gonna take care of it?" The thought of Em giving birth here in this bunker with no doctor, no knowledge on my part of even how to birth a baby, and what if there are complications?"

Those thoughts were too sobering to ignore, and naturally won out, so things pretty much ended up the usual feeling each other up and making out. After a breakfast of coconut milk and bananas, we "geared up," and headed for the east side of the island, along the way, we discovered a small cave that was infested with bats, they came boiling out of there scaring the crap out of both of us. We also found a rough path down to the beach at the southeast part of the island, I was afraid we'd have to go all the way north for a little bit to get to the east beach, but this would save us a lot of time in walking effort.

As we started up along the beach, I was right; all manor of trash and debris had washed up from the storm. We found milk jugs, a canvas tarp (which I stashed) a piece to a porta-john toilet (again stashed) as well as various boards and pieces of lumber. After piling all this stuff neat where we came down to the beach, we continued on. About half a mile up, we came across a beached cabin cruiser, it carried Jamaican registry, and obviously must have broken loose from its slip. Whatever the reason, it was our salvation. "Won't we get in trouble if we take stuff?" questioned Emma. Shaking my head, I replied, "It's obviously a wreck, law of the sea, "all unclaimed vessels deemed wreckage, can be salvaged, or something to that effect."

Climbing up inside, we recovered bed cushions and a pillow, towels, kitchen items such as spoons and forks a steak knife, a small pot and coffee pot, with a large can of coffee to go with it. Dish soap as well as a bar of regular soap, toilet paper, one of those emergency canisters containing a flare gun with cartridges, orange panels and a signal mirror. I also found another pair of binoculars, this time a good pair of Zeiss naval glasses. We recovered a small radio with extra batteries, the main boat battery, which I would have to stash, along with a small can of diesel fuel. A flashlight that recharges when you wind it, a couple pair of sunglasses, as well as a bottle of Bacardi special rum. We snatched up a blanket, as well as the canvas from the wrecked bimini top. Emma found a woman's string bikini, and squealed when she held up a box of condoms she'd found in a drawer. I took a tee shirt that said, "Sloppy Joe's bar, Key West Florida. We found a backpack, that we were able to put most of the smaller stuff into. We also came away with a couple cans of chili. A can of corned beef, some canned peaches, a can of pork and beans, as well as a can of chili Mac There were also toiletry items, as well as an ink pen and a felt marker.

We threw everything out onto the sand, then climbed out, and fabricated a "litter" to carry the cushions as well as the larger stuff. The battery, as well as a small bag of tools along with the diesel fuel, I stashed in an ice chest I buried up towards the tree line farther. We really had our work cut out for us, as we strained and struggled all the way "home," with our "loot."

The bed cushions made the trek worthwhile, we were able to get a good night's sleep with the cushions, pillow and blanket, both of us were too worn out to try out one of the condoms, but the promise of tomorrow night was irresistible. The next day both of us were stiff and sore, but forced ourselves to hike back to the boat, to recover the stuff we had left, by late afternoon, we were sitting "pretty" with supplies, and essentials. I played around with the radio, pulling in radio Havana right off the bat, making me wonder if we were close to Cuba. I also got stations out of Georgetown in the Caymans, Port-au-Prince, and Kingston. Nobody was saying anything about any search and rescue for us, leading me to believe it had been called off.

As for Radio Havana, it was my understanding that Castro was dead, but to listen to this station, he was as alive as you or I. Of course, Raul was always complaining about how the US was being so mean to poor little Cuba. My Spanish wasn't so good, but Em translated, the "important" parts. As predicted, that night Emma and I "went all the way," we got a good buzz on with the rum, let our passions take hold, and away we went. Emma surprised me with her aggressive style of lovemaking; she knew what she wanted, and demanded I "deliver." We got into some things that got me to wondering where she learned them; she was a real "wildcat" in bed. In the morning, we went down to the beach, being very careful to keep an eye out for pirates, or boats out on the ocean. Both of us went in naked, and ended up on the beach rolling around like they did in "From here to eternity." My prom queen and I finally realized we loved each other deeply, as we lay on the beach letting the warm water lap over us, she asked me, "Was this your first time?" I tried to evade the question, finally admitting that I had "made" it with a college girl last year. "How was it?" She coyly asked. "It was great…All five minutes of it," I replied.

"So…Tell me about your "first," I asked. Emma lay next to me, her face turning a little red, she thought about it for a moment, then quietly said, "You are." "What?" "You are," she repeated, "You are my first." Boy, did I ever have her pegged wrong, trying to remain nonchalant; I looked at her and said, "How was it?" She started to giggle, "It was great." We then began to kiss and roll in the wet sand again. That evening, radio Havana departed from it's usual propaganda, and played Cuban dance music, we didn't know a Samba from a Mambo, but I asked my prom queen for the first dance, as she slipped into my arms.

As the days stretched into weeks, Emma kept track by scratching the days off on a rock, slowly we perfected our survival skills, as well as methods of cooking. Thanks to our "discoveries" In the beached cruiser, we had a limited supply of salt, pepper, as well as hot sauce, when I shot a wild pig, and we had a hog roast, it made the pulled pork a whole lot better. I also spent the time in drilling Em in the proper use of firearms. She preferred the carbine, as it was lighter, and fit her better, the caliber wasn't as potent as the 7.62x39 of my AK, but she was comfortable with it. We practiced a couple times a week shooting targets, and cleaning each weapon.

By the second month, my prom queen was also a guerilla queen, as I showed her how to make a "Ghillie" suit from palm fronds kudzu leaves and vines. I was very concerned the pirates might return at any time, and wanted to be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Blue Lagoon**

Emma and I spent considerable time beachcombing, gathering wood, and anything else that looked interesting that had washed up on the beach. Most of the time, it was just general trash, both Emma and I disgusted by the amount of crap people were throwing overboard boats, and into the ocean in general. We salvaged another ice chest, as well as pieces of plastic, which came in handy as tarps. The ice chest, I cleaned out, and used to store food in. We also spent considerable time "patrolling" the island, maintaining a lookout for "visitors." Another thing we did, which came in handy later on, was to work out a network of hidden paths, we could use should pirates pay us another visit.

Two weeks later, they did. Emma had been watching out of the small window, I left in the bunker, having sealed up three quarters of it to keep the wind and rain out. "Look a boat!" I dashed to the window, and sure enough, a power yacht was moving towards the north, I studied it for a moment, and quickly realized, something was wrong. "We're rescued, we're saved!" Squealed Emma. She started to bolt for the bunker door, and the distant beach. "Hold on. Prom queen," I snapped, "Something's wrong, with that boat, here, take a look." I handed her the binoculars. She studied the boat for a moment, then with alarm in her voice, said, "Those men don't look like people who would own a boat like that, they're awfully dirty and ragged looking."

"I think they're pirates, Em," I replied, they've stolen someone's boat, and are coming here to strip it out, come on, grab your carbine and ammo, oh yeah, get your Ghillie suit, I've got an idea." We "geared up," and moved down towards the beach, staying well inside the tree line. Watching through my binoculars, I noticed that the boat had now stopped, and a small boat was being brought along side. "Fuck! They've got hostages, probably the owners of the boat," I growled. Watching for a few moments longer, I saw four girls being shoved down into the dingy followed by five obvious pirates. Emma was now watching with her binoculars as well, "What are they going to do?" said Emma who sounded quite upset. "Rape them and kill them, would be my guess," I replied, come on; let's move up, I've got an idea."

We put on our Ghillie suits, and moved even closer to the tree line. I determined where they were going to land, then said to Emma. "You hunker down here behind these palms, don't move, and stay low, I'm going to move around to that spot over there, under those trees, I want to try and catch them in a crossfire, when I start shooting, you open up on them as well. Remember, Em, shoot to kill, these are very bad and dangerous men, they wont hesitate to kill us or worse, don't go soft on me, remember shoot to kill, we can't let them do anything to those girls." She gulped, and nodded in agreement, situating herself behind a palm tree and a small bush.

I then stayed low, and moved around the beach well inside the jungle to the other side. By this time, the small boat was hitting the beach. I threw my Ghillie suit loosely over myself, and crawled up behind a couple close-set palms. The pirates were forcing the girls out onto the beach, I noticed that their mouths were duct taped, and their hands were tied behind each of them. They appeared to be around college age. The pirate were pushing and shoving the girls, demanding they move up to the tree line. Shouting and laughing, I had no doubt the fate in store for those poor girls. I slowly charged my AK and took a bead, but they were crowding around the girls, and I couldn't get a good shot.

One of the men seemed to be gathering driftwood for a fire, the girls had been forced to sit down while the pirates shouted and whooped.

I smelled the odor of weed, looking through my binoculars, I noticed them smoking dope, and drinking. They were still standing around their prisoners, and time was running out, I wasn't that good of a shot to try and take them out with the girls in the line of fire. Suddenly I heard a shout; It was Emma, who was standing up completely naked, Christ! What was she trying to do?" Then I realized what it was, she was drawing the men away from the girls, so I could get a clear shot.

The pirates spotted Emma, and started pointing and shouting, all of them started in her direction, once the last man cleared the hostages, I opened up on them. I saw my bullets tear into them; I emptied a full magazine into the group. Emma suddenly dropped, making me think I had accidentally shot her, but she then rose up and started firing at them. I snatched up my carbine, and continued to blast away at them. Three men were down, two had recovered their senses, and were racing towards their boat, but not before getting off a burst at me. The shots went high, just as I ran out of ammo. I shouted towards Emma, "SHOOT THEM! SHOOT THEM!" I screamed, pointing at the two men who were now halfway out to the stolen yacht.

It had taken me a few seconds to eject the empty magazine, and slam a fresh one into the carbine, and charge the weapon. By that time the pirates were almost to the yacht, I fired a few times toward them, but was pretty sure I missed. In a matter of moments, I watched as the yacht began to move, they were hightailing it out of here, going to get reinforcements no doubt. I than ran over to the girls, who were struggling with their bindings. On the way over, I noticed one pirate, rolling on the beach, holding his stomach, and screaming, gut shot! Poor bastard, not a pleasant way to die, or so I've read anyway. I ignored him for the moment, and went to help the girls. By this time, Emma had put her cloths back on and was running my way. I quickly cut the girls bindings allowing them to pull of the tape over their mouths. All were screaming and crying, "Cam down girls, CALM DOWN! You're safe." suddenly all three jumped up, ran to the hapless pirate rolling in the sand, and started pounding on him, screaming at him punching and slapping him. "You BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" each continued to scream. I hugged Emma as she came up next to me, and said, "Don't interfere, let them have their way." We stood back, as they scooped up handfuls of sand and dumped it in the man mouth, rubbing sand into his eyes, kicking him in the groin. I've never heard a human being scream and beg like this poor bastard did, finally he gave out with a lurch, and collapsed…Dead.

The girls continued to pound and beat on the dead man, venting themselves to exhaustion, finally collapsing into sobs. Emma and I just stood there and watched; finally, the girls regained their composure, and looked up at us. "Thank you so much for saving us, one of them said. "They snuck aboard our boat, at night tied us up, and brought us here, they were going to rape and kill us, then strip our boat for valuables." "Well you're safe for now," I replied, "Did they have another boat, earlier?" "Yes, said another girl, "It was like a fishing boat, after these men captured us, the other pirates left in the other boat, I heard one of them tell that dead man over there, about an island where they could hide, this must be it."

One of the other girls looked at us with a strange look, and said, "Hey, you're those kids everybody was looking for a couple months ago, aren't you, Emma and Dean." "We are," I replied. "Are they still looking for us that you know of?" The girl frowned, and said, "Not anymore, not since that big storm last month anyway." I looked at Emma, who heard as well. "Guess it's up to us now," I quietly said. "So, are you saying that you two are stranded here on this island?" said one of the girls. "For the last two months," replied Emma. "Before we go any further," I said, "What are your names?" "My name is Rachel Bailey," said a tall blonde and brown eyed girl." "I'm Alexandra Cary," said another girl who had long reddish colored hair, a nice dark tan with green eyes, she was also around my height.

I'm Kara Hawkins," said another blonde, this one with very short hair and brown eyes, who was around my height. The last one introduced herself as Jenna Goodman, who had the most beautiful long brown hair and blue eyes, she also had one of the nicest "racks" I've ever seen on any chick. All of them caught me eying them, and smiled, thankful for their rescue. "We're all going to college at Duke in North Carolina," said Kara, "We came down here on break, that's my father's boat the pirates stole, now I'm going to half to explain to him how hid boat got stolen."

"Look, I said, "Those two guys will be bringing their friends back here, so we've got to get off this beach. Once I collect up these guns, and any other shit these guys left, I want to drag these bodies down to the beach, the tide will carry them out, and hopefully, the sharks will take care of them." While I grabbed up another AK, there was also a sawed off shotgun, a Smith and Wesson 9mm, as well as a battered SKS semi-auto. With the girls help, we got the bodies dragged down to he beach, and even hauled them out into the water for the surf to catch them. Before we dragged them into the water, Emma removed a pair of decent looking tiger stripe camouflage cargo pants from one of the men. "If I'm going to be "queen" of the guerillas I'd better look the part," she announced. While I tended to other things, Emma made friends with the girls, spending much of her time chatting with them.

Somehow, we were able to clean up the beach, erasing all signs of tracks, picking up spent brass, and making it look like no one had ever been there. I then led them up to our bunker. "Ladies, this is our "home," things might be kinda tight with six people, but it's the safest, and driest, when it storms out," I said. "So we're all basically stuck on this island," observed Alexandra. "I looked at her and shrugged, "For the time being, but I've got a plan, but more about that later." The girls wanted to know where they could sleep, Emma and I had the cushions from the beached boat, and we weren't going to give them up, but I had an idea.

I built a frame on one corner of the bunker floor, out of scrap 2x4's that washed ashore. Then I had the girls take everything from milk jugs, an old beat up pot we had found in the camp. Plus whatever could hold a quantity of sand. "Make sure it's clean sand, ladies, scoop it up and we'll dump it in this frame." I spread a large sheet of plastic over the frame so that when the sand was dumped in it wouldn't leak under the frame. After awhile the sand was up to the edge of the frame. I folded the edges of the plastic over the top of the sand, placed another sheet of plastic, over that, then had the girls gather palm fronds. Kara knew how to weave strips of palm fronds, she got Rachel to help, and a couple hours later, they had a nice reed mat made. That went over everything else, then we threw a sheet over it all, making a nice bed. The sand contoured to your body, life jackets made do as pillows, the girls appreciated it, all would have to sleep together, but it was certainly better than sleeping on the concrete floor.

That evening, as radio Havana played Cuban music, I announced, "Tomorrow, I'm going hunting, I'll shoot us a pig, Emma, organize a wood gathering detail, we'll need plenty of wood for our hog roast. The day after tomorrow, I show you all how to shoot, and field strip these carbines. The pirates will be back, but I want to be ready for them, if we can kill them, I'm hoping we can steal their boat, and make it to the Caymans. It's a dangerous plan, but if we all work together, I think it'll work, anyway, I think it's our only chance to get off this island. Later that night, a storm came up, raining thundering and lightening, I thought I heard some soft sobbing coming from the girls bed, but quickly went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Blue Lagoon**

The clouds cleared out around nine, the next morning; I told Em that they could go to the lagoon, after collecting a stock of firewood, and to get the fire pit ready. (I had moved it from the camp, down into a rocky indentation close to the bunker) Thanks to the pirates, I now had some more ammo for my AK. I rolled up my Ghillie suit, and checked my gear, then set out to get me a pig.

Near the middle of the island, I found signs that hogs had been rooting around, so found a nearby tree and climbed up into the second set of branches to wait. About an hour later, a small pig came trotting into the small opening, followed minutes later by a larger one, I took aim and dropped it with a short burst. The woods then exploded with squealing pigs, running in many directions. I could have shot another one, but we didn't have anyway to keep the meat cold, so I just settled for the one. I cleaned and gutted it, rigging the carcass on a bamboo pole, which I dragged back to our bunker.

Emma and the girls were not at the bunker, so I figured they were over at the lagoon, washing their clothes and bathing. The wood was piled up, so I got a fire started, washed the meat with rainwater, and got it on to a spit I had made from a bimini top frame. After everything was set, I decided to go to the lagoon to wash up. As I approached the lagoon, I could hear laughing and giggling, If I had been a pirate, I could have been warned, and gotten the jump on them. Making a note to say something to them about that, I continued on to the lagoon.

When I came through the clearing, I wasn't prepared for what I found, everybody was lying on the rocks in a group stark naked. "Uh sorry ladies, I didn't mean to interrupt," I announced. "You get over here Dean, said Emma rather loudly, "We were just talking about you, now get your clothes off and get over here!" I hadn't noticed it before, but they all seemed to be smoking, even Emma, "What the…?" Now I could smell weed, these bitches were all high on grass, and appeared to be drinking as well, Emma must have hauled out our rum supply. "Where'd you get the weed?" I asked. "This is some really good stuff," announced Jenna, "Here try it," offering me a hit on her joint. "Thanks Jenna but I'll pass for the moment, you all realize, that I heard you way back in the jungle, if I had been the pirates, I could have snuck up on you and held your asses up." Emma slithered up to me and said, "Well you're not the pirates, now relax, and enjoy yourself for a change, here, have some rum, chill, boy!" "Where did you get that grass?" I asked. "From the dead pirates," said Rachel, who took a toke on her joint. "They had them in their pockets," added Kara, no sense letting this primo gange go to waste."

"Fuck it, they were so drunk and stoned, they were no use at all, were the pirates to suddenly appear. I shrugged and pulled off my tee shirt, and dropped my shorts, causing squeals of delight among the harem; I got down into the pool, and headed for the waterfall, to wash off the pig blood and sweat. As I stood under the water, I felt myself suddenly being grabbed and female hands grabbing my privates rather roughly. "Emma said she would "share" you with us, giggled Alexandra, just this one time, sooo, as a reward for saving us, you just get over there on that mat, lay down and let us do the rest." Some of my buddies and I used to joke about having orgies with certain girls in school, thinking about it was no where near actually engaged in one. These chicks were primed, and all over me in a second. Somebody's mouth was sucking me off; somebody's twat was over my face their lips pushing into my mouth. Giggling, more toking, and drinking, I barely ad a chance to come up for air. For most of the time, somebody was squatting on my face or somebody else was "riding" me, and I didn't get much chance to look around, but a couple times I was pretty sure, there was some "girl-on-girl" action going on, Emma also got in on whatever was going on as well, squealing, and giggling, they turned me every which way but loose, it was dark when everybody had had enough. I was so sore, and stiff, I could barely move, walking back to the bunker was torture, but I remembered my hog that was roasting, When we returned, the fire had died down, and part of the hog had gotten a little too done, almost burned, but I just built up the fire again, and sat on a box turning the spit. While I sat there and recuperated, I watched a provocative show play out in front of me. The girls started going around topless, Rachel even walked around completely naked, figuring that since I was the only guy there, and I had already seen her naked, what was the big deal. I had to go practically all night, with the roasting; to be sure, it was thoroughly cooked, so in the morning, we had pulled pork for breakfast.

I enlisted Emma in the weapons instruction, mainly because the balance of power seemed to be changing, and I wanted to be sure Em was solidly on my side. I've gotta say at this point, trying to show a girl how to hold and sight a rifle, when you're staring at her exposed tits, requires an incredible amount of concentration. I also caught something that if allowed to grow, could wreck our little "community." The college girls tried to subtly dominate Emma and I, however their efforts quickly failed with me, but I detected a note of superiority in their attitude towards Emma.

I was able to get Em off alone where I told her what was happening. "You're just being silly," she said, " I like them, they're just scared that's all," replied Emma. In the end, she wouldn't listen, but I could see what was slowly happening. As the only male, I was being backed into a corner, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I then started hoping the pirates would show up, too much longer, and we would be at each other's throats.

Two weeks later, just as we were ending three months on the island, I got my wish. I'd been having the girls stand a watch, with limited success. Around three in the morning, Jenna woke me with "Wake up Dean, there's a boat out there, I think it's our old boat, here, take a look." There was a full moon out, so I had no trouble seeing it slowly move by our location out on the water with my binoculars. They didn't stop like I thought they would but kept on going, "They're looking for a place to land, and take us by surprise, quick! Everybody grab your weapons, let's go, I have a sneaking hunch they are going on around the island to that small beach where that boat is beached, we'll hit them with an ambush."

Before we set out, I took a morale check, finding a lackluster attitude. "What's the matter with you ladies, you knew what was about to happen to you, they'll do it again, only this time worse, their friends have been killed, they're out for blood, now let's get going, buck up ladies, or is it girls? I know you can all fuck with the best of them, now let's see if you can fight." This didn't sit well, with the realization that I was right, so we shouldered our weapons, and off we went. Our flashlight and the moonlight lit our path as we moved toward our date with destiny.

The jungle was alive with sound, squawks, growls, and alarm. My intention was to conceal ourselves along a rocky rise, overlooking the main path up from the beach. "Do you think there's a possibility they could come on that other path?" asked Emma. "I shook my head, "No, it's real hard to see it from the beach, not like from the other way." The moon was starting to go down when we arrived at the rocky rise. I made sure everyone moved slowly and deliberately, climbing into the rocks least someone trip and fall.

"I know the bugs might get bad," I announced, "but don't be moving around, slapping them, they'll see you, and we'll loose our advantage. After everyone was hunkered down and situated, I went to the shortcut down to the beach and rigged up a tripwire where the path cut down through the rocks. Anybody trying to make a run back to the beach this way would be in for a surprise. Dawn was breaking when I returned to the ambush site.

I found a spot where I could see the beach with my binoculars, got comfortable, and waited. A half hour later, I spotted a small boat loaded with eight men coming towards shore, "Thank God we're only dealing with a small band of pirates," I thought, "Any more, and with what little training we have, the tables could be easily turned." I watched as they milled around on the beach checking out the beached boat, no doubt thinking it's owners were the ones who killed their friends. After looking around, they moved up towards the main path. I wanted to be sure nobody spotted the secondary trail and tried going up that one. Once I was sure they were coming our way, I quickly moved back to the ambush site.

"Charge your weapons," I whisper-shouted, they're coming, remember start shooting when I do, got that? Only when I do." Slowly the minutes dragged by, I was worried the girls would panic, and start shooting early, so I kept whispering encouragement. Finally, I spotted movement, the first of the pirates came down the trail, I took a bead of the leader, and cut loose, then all hell broke loose. We were shooting slightly above them, so they didn't catch where the fire was coming from at first. My bullets cur down the first two, as the girls opened up on them. The pirates started screaming, and running. "Keep you're fucking heads down," I screamed, "Pick your targets." The pirates were returning fire now; I certainly felt rounds zip by me. I had now gone through all 46 rounds I had for the AK, shouldering my carbine, I continued to shoot where I saw bushes moving.

I kept screaming for everybody to keep their heads down, as bullets whizzed over our heads. I saw two men break and run in direction of the shortcut. The firefight seemed like it just kept going, even though less than a minute had gone by. I crawled, to a new position just as a bullet burned across my shoulder blade, I heard one of the girls cry out, in pain, "God! I hope she wasn't hit," I thought. As for the rest of them, they continued to pour fire down on the pirates who were trying to retreat. I had planned on this, and crawled along a small rocky channel past Emma and Jenna who were in prone positions blasting away. Suddenly Alex cried out that her gun had jammed. I changed direction as bullets continued to zing overhead, and located her position. I had to use my knife to pry a split round from the chamber, taking up precious minutes. "Follow me," I shouted, "Stay down for Christ's sake Alex, stay down." She was clearly panicked, but I put my arm on her shoulder and did what I could to calm her down. "Let's move out."

Slowly we worked our way down to the end, where we had a good view of the path coming up from the beach. Two pirates were trying to make it back to their boat, but Alex and I opened up on them, killing both with several shots. Finally, the shooting stopped, our pirates were dead, but I called out, "Shoot any pirate you see, even if he looks dead!" More shots rang out. Then I said, "Everybody stay where you are, I'll do the checking." I fired into two more of the dead, making sure they were really dead. Quickly picking up the pirates weapons, I kicked each man in the face, just to be sure, no one responded, so I told everybody to grab their stuff, and Emma to get my AK. I quickly reloaded it with pirate ammo from their weapons, with an extra clip to spare, then said, "Everybody wait here, I saw two men run off that way towards the shortcut, but I need to check it out.

When I got there, I discovered that my trip wire had done it's work, the first man apparently tripped on the wire, the second man who must have been right behind him, just kept going, and tripped over the first guy, both crashing down to the rocky path below. I returned to the girls, and said, "Be on the alert, we're going to get out to that boat using the dingy, there could be more men on the boat, so let's be real careful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Blue Lagoon**

Everybody seemed to be all right, Jenna had a wound on her side, where a bullet grazed her, much like the one that caught me across the shoulder blade. Both our wounds had bled, but now had stopped. I told the girls to wait on shore, and to collect up all the weapons and ammo, while Emma and I went out to the boat in the dingy. Both of us laid low in the zodiac boat, our weapons trained on the larger boat. I was nervous all the way out there, but nobody shot at us, all the pirates must have gone to the island. We jumped aboard the swim deck and quickly checked out the boat. Nobody else was aboard, the boat was partially trashed but we were clear. Emma and I then returned to the beach, where I asked, "Who knows how to run that boat?" "I can," said Rachel, "It's my dad's boat, I don't know how to navigate, but I can run it."

"Good!" I said, "You and I are going back out to it and take it around to that small channel next o that camp, I think at one time they had boats in there, Em, you and the other girls grab all the weapons and ammo, plus whatever else could be of any value and head over to that camp. The moment you see us fire the flare gun so we can see you, we'll try and get this boat in there." Rachel and I then jumped into the dingy and motored back out to what was apparently her father's boat. I tied off the dingy behind the powerboat while Rachel looked things over. "Dad will kill me, for letting those pirates get on board," she fretted. "Just look what they did to this boat?" "Well we'll try and clean it up the best we can," I replied, "Now, do you think you can run it?" Rachel gave me an irritated look "I'm not stupid, of course I can run it, I just can't plot a course, I'm not sure where the Caymans are from here."

I patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to insult you, it's just that when we approach that overgrown channel, we can't afford to tear up the prop by hitting rocks, don't worry, I'll help you all I can." Rachel and I then went up to the bridge, where she began to check out the controls, the boat started all right, and then she exclaimed, "Oh Shit! There's less than half a tank of fuel we'll never make it back to the Caymans on that, we're screwed!" "What does this boat run on?" I asked. "Diesel," came the reply. "It's not much, but I've got a gallon can of diesel up at the bunker." She laughed, "That will only get us a couple three miles at best," replied Rachel, "However I'll take it, we can save it for the last, but we'll have to pour it in before all the fuel runs out, otherwise the fuel filters will clog up then we are truly fucked." "We'll just have to run al low throttle," I replied.

We began our journey around the island towards the abandoned camp. I was amazed at how thick and lush the island looked from out here in the water, it didn't seem that thick standing in the jungle, looking out to sea. I kept scanning the shoreline with my binoculars, watching for Em's signal, finally I spotted it, the shore and jungle cleverly hiding the channel, no wonder the pirates never found it. "There she is!" I pointed, drop your speed, let's take her in slow and careful. Rachel barely had the prop turning as we entered the hidden channel, choked with jungle and overhanging vines. I had to chop a couple times with my knife, to clear the vines, but Rachel was able to bring the boat up next to a couple old posts, all that was left of a pier. Using rope and a couple of boards that had washed up on the beach, I managed to rig up a gangplank we could use to walk from the boat to the shore. After the gangplank was in place, I held a meeting.

"I know we all want to get off this island, but first things first, we will have to clean up the boat, get rid of all the trash the pirates left, and get a food and water supply put together."

"At least the boat has a working fridge, which surprises me. So tomorrow, I can try for a goat or another pig?" All thought the hog was a little "gamey" tasting, so I guess it was going to be a goat. That night, we celebrated our victory over the pirates, as well as now we had a way off the island. Apparently, a couple more joints were discovered, on the dead, as well as a bottle of rum and tequila, which were freely, consumed leading into a repeat performance of orgy number two. The morning found everybody completely debauched, I was worn to a frazzle, nobody was wearing any clothes, we all trooped over to the lagoon for a good swim, as well as an excuse for the girls to have another go at me again. I was starting to become concerned that Emma might be taking this all wrong, or at the very least, be offended that her "man" was being "shared" by others, but I watched her close for any signs, but she seemed quite upbeat, and happy.

I left Emma in charge, as I went off to shoot a goat this time Jenna asked to go as she had once gone hunting with her dad and uncle, and wanted to try and get a goat herself. I was a little hesitant about this, but Emma seemed comfortable with it, so Jenna and I set out. Since this was probably the last time we would be back this way, I swung by the lagoon, and grabbed the AR I had hidden behind the falls, it had started to show a little rust, but I had oiled it well and covered it with plastic, so it looked all right. About an hour later, we spotted a heard of goats, Jenna asking me if she could take the first shot. ""Be my guest," I said. She crept up a little closer, took her shot, and dropped a medium sized goat. "Out fucking standing!" I exclaimed, "Good shot!" She grinned, "Don't tell the others, they're a bit on the left, so I never say too much about hunting or guns."

She then made another admission. "I didn't say anything when you were showing us how to take the carbines apart and clean them, but I already knew how to do it, and when we were shooting at the pirates, the other girls were shooting wild, I was hitting all my targets, dad taught me how to shoot, I'll show you something else he taught me." With that, she took my knife, and did an expert job of gutting skinning and cutting the goats head off. In no time, we had that goat lashed to a bamboo pole, and were heading back to camp. "Don't say anything about me shooting this goat," said Jenna, my friends will just tease me, I know I shot it, you know as well, that's enough for me."

As we walked, I asked, "So why are you hanging with these chicks if they give you heat all the time?" Jenna shrugged, "Cuz they are my friends, Kara is my room mate, Rachel is Alex's roomie, we all live on the same floor in the dorm, even though we might have political differences, we're still good friends." We walked on a little farther, until I asked, "Jenna, I take it your father is a hunter, and familiar with guns?" "Yeah, he's got a decent collection, why?" "When Emma and I found the bunker, we also found a secret room that had all these carbines as well as a case of .45's in it, the one I'm carrying is from that crate, I'd like to somehow get these guns back home, because I think these carbines, as well as the pistols are probably worth quite a bit of money, I know my dad was looking for a .45 one time, but was complaining that they were all too expensive. Is there anyway you could help me do this, if these guns are worth as much as I think they are, I'd like to sell them, that money would sure help towards college." Jenna was quiet for a few moments, then said, "We'll have to hide them real carefully on the boat, we could get into a lot of trouble if the authorities find them, but I've got an idea, I'll talk to Rachel, it's her dad's boat, but I hear what you're saying, come to think of it, my dad and uncle might just buy all of them from you." "Well, I'd like to keep one carbine and certainly a .45, maybe even this AK or that AR," I said. "Keep the AR," she replied. "They're more versatile."

When we returned to the bunker, Jenna made a big deal about me hitting the goat on the first shot. Nobody doubted her, as Emma built a fire for roasting the goat. The others had finished cleaning out the boat and at Em's direction, moved everything we were planning on taking down to the boat.

After Em and I had a little discussion, we decided to leave all the silverware, the pots and several other things in the bunker stored in one of the ice coolers in case someone else found themselves stranded on the island, I cleaned and oiled a couple of the AK's and along with a magazine each, as well as the sawed off shotgun, several shells, and a 9mm pistol, stored in the hidden room, off the bunker. We all took turns turning the spit, a job that lasted almost all night, the next morning we

Enjoyed the goat meat, the hot sauce really came in handy, the meat was all well done, and roasting it a little longer, eliminated the gamey taste.

After breakfast, I had a couple of the girls pack up a certain portion of the meat to take with us; I also made sure we had an adequate water supply. Finally, when everything was done, Emma and I took a last look around our "home" before closing the door, and making our way down to the boat. I called a general meeting to discuss where everybody thought we had the best chance of going to, given the boats fuel supply, the currents, and how insistent the authorities might be in checking our boat.

"Although we came out of the Caymans," said Rachel, it's too far to go back there at least for now. Unfortunately, we don't have any charts to show us where we are," and if you guys say that you were in Trinidad, when you fell out of the boat, I'm going to say that our best bet is either Grenada or Barbados. The pirates boarded us after we left Saint Kitts, and were on a southeasterly course towards Saint Lucia. From what the pirates were saying, and what little I could see, I think we're northeast of Trinidad and east of Grenada, but that's just my opinion."

I was torn trying to make up my mind as to where to try for, when Rachel said, "One thing, Emma, you won't be able to wear those pants, nobody but the military can wear camouflage clothing of any kind, they'll arrest you." I looked at her and said, "Harasses huh? A country that gets fussy about what people wear might get snoopy about what we have on this boat. Anybody know anything about Grenada," I asked. "They aren't as wealthy as, say Barbados," said Kara. "They speak a kind of Creole there, things are a little more laid back, if you want to get all these guns out, I'd try for there, they've got a decent airport." "Why don't we just go back to Trinidad?" asked Emma. I gave her a stern look, "In case you've forgotten, they were a bunch of "hardasses" there too." She sniffed, "You just want to sneak all these guns out of the country with out getting caught." "Damn right!" I replied, I'm looking at college money here, although with my grades, maybe your right." "Look guys!" announced Rachel, "It's getting late, are we going or not, make up your minds."

I sighed, "All right, let's try for Grenada, set a course for a west northwesterly direction." Slowly we eased the boat back out of the channel, first going south, then angling up towards the North West. Rachel kept the throttle low, to save fuel, but we still ran the risk of running into more pirates, or running out of fuel before making land. All that day, and into the evening, we maintained our course, Emma and I kept a constant vigil scanning the sea ahead of us with our binoculars. A couple of times, we thought we saw ships on the horizon, but due to our fuel situation, we had to maintain our course. Another thing that was making me nervous was the possibility of a storm coming up, and throwing us way off course, then as the night closed in around us, our situation became even more dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We watched as the sun went down, the sea around us becoming black very quickly, we were strictly on compass heading for where Rachel thought Grenada was. Emma and I continually scanned the horizon for lights of any kind, the engine continued to rumble at low speed saving as much fuel as we could. I thought of the idea that an island like Grenada would cast a glow on the horizon, but Rachel said, "Places like Grenada aren't like US cities, they don't have a lot of buildings that throw off a lot of neon or other light, you may not see anything, especially if the sky is overcast."

By two am, everybody was asleep except for Rachel and I. We kept each other awake by talking, "So how did you two come to land on that island," she asked. I related the story of how we went to Trinidad to help build a school, went to a party on someone's boat cops pulled up along side, Emma says someone bumped her trying to dump their weed overboard, she fell overboard, I saw her, jumped in to save her, we both swam to a dingy behind the boat, someone untied the rope on the boat, next thing we know, is that we were drifting. Both of us thought we'd just drift back to shoe, yeah, we drifted back to shore all right, just not the one where we started from." "You drifted a long way," replied Rachel. Shrugging my shoulders, I replied, "When you're out in a little boat like that, you have no way to tell how far you've gone." "So what's your story?" I asked. "My folks are divorced, mom's off in Europe with her boyfriend, dad let's me do pretty much what I want, as long as my grades are good. We took off from school on break, dad keeps his boat down in Georgetown in the Caymans, at his friends place, we got bored, took it out, mainly so we could fuck around and party. The second day we were out, a fishing boat flagged us, said their pump had stopped working, and their radio was out, so without thinking we pulled up along side, next thing we knew, they were pointing guns at us, took over the boat took us to your island and were going to rape and kill us."

Shaking my head, I replied, "Not good, not good at all, good thing we were there." Rachel nodded a grim expression on her face. "What do you think your dad will do when he finds out," I asked. "I'm sure he knows already she said. "Once he gets over being mad at me for taking his boat without permission, he'll probably hire a bunch of operator types to come down here and hunt pirates for awhile." "That sounded interesting," I thought. "So what will they do, arrest any pirates they catch and take 'em to jail." Rachel laughed, "Are you serious? Any pirates they catch they'll throw overboard, shoot one, and let the others kick around until the sharks arrive. Considering what they were going to do to us, they deserve it."

"You say these are people your dad knows?" I asked. Shaking her head Rachel said, "Daddy doesn't know them, however a friend of his does, dad just writes the check." We didn't speak for a few minutes until Rachel suddenly blurted out, "Shit, we're runnin' on fumes, might as well pour that last gallon you have in the tank before the fuel filter clogs up." I went to the rear of the boat where I had stowed the diesel fuel, and poured the remaining fuel into the tank. Back up on the bridge, Rachel said, "Won't be long now, that gallon won't get us very far, then we just drift, and hope there aren't any more pirates around." A few moments passed, then Rachel softly said, "Come here," I looked at her silhouette in the darkness and replied, "Huh?" "You heard me." I moved closer, and Rachel put her arms around me, and quietly said, "I know Emma's your girl, and all, but when I think of what could have happened to us…" With that, she pulled my face to hers, our lips crashed together, and our tongues quickly discovered each other's mouths.

We passionately kissed, and embraced as the boat motored on. The next thing I knew, Rachel had locked the wheel down and perched herself up on the part of the console where there were no controls, quickly pulling her cutoffs down she had my shorts down as well. Grabbing my cock, she pulled me onto her, and guided my dick inside her. We kissed and fucked with an intensity I've never experienced before, not even With Emma. As she climaxed, her fingers dug into my back just as I exploded inside of her. All too soon, it was over, we kissed a little longer, before each of us put our clothes back on, and tried to pretend nothing had happened. "Thank you for saving my life," she whispered in my ear.

I picked up my binoculars and no sooner trained them on the horizon when I spotted lights on our port side, distant and faint, they were defiantly lights form a town, and not another boat. "Shit!," I gasped, "Look over there." Pointing to where the lights were, I handed the binoculars to Rachel, who studied my discovery. "That's a town all right," she replied, "Question is what town, but at this point, who gives a fuck, you'd better get those guns you brought on board hidden real good, and wake everybody up." Emma and the other girls squealed with delight when I announced we had lights in the distance, rushing up to the deck to see. Emma started to go topside, then stopped, and looked at me acting like she was waiting for me to do something, I looked at her momentarily, then continued with my task of hiding the guns. Emma stood there just looking at me and waiting, then when she realized I wasn't going to kiss or hug her, she continued to the top deck.

I felt like a heel, but I accepted the moment Rachel and I spent together as just that, a special moment, it was just one of those times when everything "clicked," we took advantage of it. Rachel, in her realization of how close she and her friends had come to a miserable death expressed it in the only way she could. We couldn't use the radio, as the pirates had smashed it, but we were getting nearer now, perhaps ten or twelve miles out, it was a race now, with the tiny amount of fuel left in the fuel tank being the deciding factor. Rachel had throttled down to almost a stop, just enough to keep our boat moving forward. I was below decks finishing up hiding the guns, when somebody called out "Boat approaching!" "Looks like a patrol boat of some kind," said Jenna, who was watching with binoculars. Taking them from her, I took a look, it was a patrol boat, I could not tell whose flag it was flying, but in a few more moments, they were on us. Just as they started to come along side of us, the motor quit.

"Are you in trouble?" came the hail from the boat. "Yes!" we all shouted, "We escaped from pirates," I shouted, "We're out of fuel, who are you?" A sailor shouted back with a bullhorn, "This is the patrol boat Levera from the Grenadian coast guard, we are coming aboard!" I kinda wished now that I hadn't hidden those guns, but it was too late now, the sailors threw ropes at us which I tied off on cleats, three men then came aboard, the one who was in charge introduced himself as the first mate, and looked at me closer, then turned to Emma, and said, "Say, you're those kids they were looking for down Trinidad way." I nodded, whereby he turned to his boat and shouted, "Captain! Those two kids they were looking for are on board!" He asked our names, then after telling him, he shouted them back at his captain. We then explained who we all were, our escape from the pirates, with a "cleaned up" version, at this point, nobody was talking about killing pirates. I also noticed that Rachel made sure they understood that this was her father's boat, and that the pirates didn't have it long enough to do anything with it. They seemed to accept the explanation, then re-boarded their craft and prepared to tow us to St. George's.

While we were being towed, everybody stayed calm, working on a "sanitized" version of how we escaped from the pirates.

Once we tied up in St. George's, the authorities only made a cursory inspection of the boat, when asked if there were any weapons aboard, we coyly replied, "There weren't any on board when we escaped, the pirates all had them. Among other things, we learned that a major search effort was under way for Emma and I until the hurricane came up, then it was dropped, as everybody felt we simply couldn't have survived it in open water. Everybody's parents were alerted, and arrangements were being made to put us up at a local hotel, until they came.

Emma and I explained to the authorities how we drifted in the dingy, washing ashore on the island, and our subsequent survival. We learned that a Zodiac boat had been found, drifting at sea with three dead men in it. They were all bloated up from the sun and cause of death couldn't be determined, (lucky us) We professed no knowledge of them, and when asked, stuck to the story we all agreed on.

The girls were captured by the pirates just as it really happened, tied up and taken to the island where they were to be raped, and killed, then as Rachel added, "I heard them talking about waiting for their other boat to arrive so they could salvage my father's boat, before sinking it." By cleverly combining elements of the truth and omitting certain "details," we explained in detail what had happened. I had been out hunting, with a spear, when two pirates "jumped" me. I took off running, and was able to hide behind a fallen palm. The pirates, not seeing me drop behind the tree, continued on the trail. I explained that the it was a game trail made by the hogs and goats on the island, and then it took a sharp drop down a steep bank, but there was a large root sticking out just below the crest. Apparently, the first pirate tripped, and went over, his friend stopping, but I rushed him and drove my spear into his back. I then recovered their weapons, two AK's, Emma and I then discovered the girls tied up on the beach, the pirates getting ready to have their fun. Emma stepped out of the jungle naked, to distract them, then took off running. The pirates started to give chase, whereby, I was able to gun them down, which was basically, what happened.

The girls didn't have to say too much, as they were tied up and just claimed all they heard was a lot of shooting, then Emma and I coming forward, and rescuing them. Naturally, none of us knew where the island was, supposedly, a search was made for the island, but Emma and I never heard any more about it. Our stories seemed to satisfy the coast guard, when asked what we did with the weapons, I told them they were out of ammo and in fact, one of them had a round stuck in the chamber, so I threw them overboard when we took the small boat out to the cabin cruiser.

By the time we were able to sleep and get cleaned up at the hotel, our parents had arrived. During all the commotion, I was able to talk privately with Jenna's dad as well as Mr. Bailey about the guns I had found, and what I wanted to do with them. Having rescued their daughters, both fathers were more than willing to "take care" of things. "All I want are at least one carbine and one .45, I'd like the M16 as well, but since they are full auto I'd be content with just the carbine and pistol, plus whatever Mr. Goodman, Jenna's father could get for them, seeing as he knew the most about them.

About a month later, I received an unmarked crate arriving by truck freight, containing my carbine, the .45, and surprisingly, the M16. Two days later, I received a certified check via Fed-Ex, with a letter from Mr. Goodman. The check was for $25,500.00, with the letter stating that all these weapons were WWII vintage made by Winchester, as well as Rock-Ola the jukebox manufacturer. Mr. Goodman went on to explain that He was buying the rest of the carbines as well as the pistols, and would sell them at his convenience, and that he had also sold the AK's to a class three dealer. Apparently carbines made by Winchester, and Rock-Ola, were highly sought after by collectors.

IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY, AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. hOW DO YOU LIKE THIS VERSION? FEEDBACK WOULD BE NICE.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Blue Lagoon**

In all the confusion and attention from the media, Emma and I didn't get much time to talk, mostly snatches of conversation, being photographed together, or with the other girls. When Rachel's father arrived, he spoke with me briefly about seeing to it that my guns would be taken care of, I saw him talking to Mr. Goodman who had also come down here. Emma and I said our last goodbyes to the girls we rescued, then we were whisked onto a plane, by our parents, and flown back to Detroit. Even on the plane Emma and I didn't have many opportunities to just sit and talk, or as they say, "To decompress."

I was eager to tell my father about all that happened, but every time the chance came up, he just kept putting me off. While I was on the plane, I kept getting accusatory looks from Emma's mother, I don't know what Emma was telling her, but I was sure getting the "stink eye" routine.

Back at home, it was more interviews from the local media, but it wasn't long before our 15 minutes of fame was used up. All my friends wanted to know about was if Emma and I screwed a lot, and the gory details of killing the pirates. Emma and I would see each other going to and from classes, and sometimes we would wave, or if close enough, just say "Hi!" Even at the homecoming party her mother threw, we didn't get a lot of time together.

At the party however, I noticed Emma spent most of her time surrounded by her "posse" who jealously guarded her, and gave me dirty looks if they even thought I was coming over to talk to Emma. I should take this time to detail Emma's "friends." First, up was her "social" planner Helen Spencer. Besides being Emma's "unofficial" spokesperson, she was always trying to get Emma and Steve Sullivan together. Somebody told me that she had told Emma that if they wanted to "get it on!" she was offering the use of her own house, as her parents were always gone. Helen is the sort of chick that gives bad girls a bad name. They all seemed to be like that, it's one of the reasons I didn't date much. For a while there on the island, I thought Emma was breaking out of that mold, but watching her and her friends at the party I realized, it was a false hope.

Emma's other friends included Lizzie, Lily, and Amanda. Rumors on the "street," claimed Mr. Football jock "Lil Stevie Sullivan" was banging Amanda, supposedly they were seen "doing it" in his car while Emma and I were on the island. As for her other friends they were your typical "Toady" class of sycophants. I spent most of my time at the party talking to Emma's younger sister Stacy, and her father. Emma's dad is a nice guy, but his motto seems to be "Go along to get along," in regards to his attitude towards Emma's mom. Stacy is a cool young lady, however she was always talking about things a girl her age really shouldn't be talking abort much less know.

Stacy also tried unsuccessfully to get me to teach her how to ride a motorcycle, since I had a Honda street bike; she thought it would be a piece of cake. I had to politely beg off, because if her mother had found out, any thoughts of ever seeing Em again would be but a dream, she hated motorcycles. If it hadn't been for Stacy to talk to I would have ducked out early, as it didn't look like there was any room on Em's social calendar for me.

The only time I really got to talk to Emma, was when I received my guns and a certified check for them. Since dad wasn't interested in what I did on the island, I hid them in a secret place I put together in the basement, and deposited the check in my account. I called Emma at home one evening, since my texts never got answered, and said, "Hey it's me, I've got something for you."

I kept her guessing what it was until she started to get irritated, then said, "It's your half of those guns I smuggled back Mr. Goodman bought all of them, even the AK's your share comes to $12,750.00 I can cut you a check if you like, but if you have a Pay Pal account I can arrange to have it transferred." There was a long pause, then Emma said, "Hang on to it for awhile Dean, until I can set up another account, one my mother doesn't know about, if she saw my account jump that much she'd ground me until I told her where it came from." "Why can't you just change your password," I replied, "people do it all the time." Emma guffawed, "Oh my God, I'd really be asking for trouble if I did that, she'd really put the screws to me until I told her the new password, no Dean I'll have to set up another account, I'll talk to Helen about helping me." Shaking my head, I thought to myself, "Christ! There's that fucking Helen again."

"So, how ya been," she continued, "We haven't talked for a long time." "Who's fault is that?" I replied. "Look Dean, I'm sorry, I've just been so busy lately, trying to catch up on all that schoolwork I missed, mom's been on me to commit to a university, Princeton being at the top of her list…Say! Are you going to the prom? You were always calling me "prom queen," now's your chance to dance with one, we could show them those dances we did to the radio." "I don't know Em, I haven't given it much thought, I'll think about it, but I assumed you'd be going with Stevie boy." "His name is Steven, Dean, and no, I'm going alone if it's all the same to you. Well, I let you know when the account is set up, talk to ya later, bye!"

Man! What a chump I had been, to actually think we had something, I guess it was just a case of "ships in the night," "Any port in the storm," something like that, just part of the old McMullen luck I guess.

The evening of the prom found me lying on the couch, feeling sorry for myself, watching a Redwings game on cable, when dad walked by and said, "Going to the prom?" "Meh!"I mumbled. "You can use my tux." I lay there for a minute more, then thought "Fuck it! Why not!"

The old McMullen luck was still working, as it was raining like hell out. I got there late, so they wouldn't let me in, despite the fact that it was pouring down rain, I wandered around the side of the building into the courtyard, and stood in the rain like a fool. All of a sudden Emma, dressed in a beautiful white dress appeared at the French doors, and watched me standing in the rain. Surprisingly, she opened the door and came outside into the rain, which immediately soaked her to the skin. Looking at her, I thought "What a time for a wet tee-shirt contest" but she didn't seem to mind, after all, the times we spent embracing each other under the waterfall in the lagoon. I offered her my arms, which she accepted, and slowly we began to dance.

"I missed you Dean," she said. "I missed you too Em," I replied. "I was beginning to think what we had on the island was gone," I said. With that, she pressed her lips to mine, as the crowd stood in the doorway and cheered. We were then ushered inside, rebuffing attempts to get us dried off, we continued to dance. I caught Helen and Lily giving me dirty looks out of the corner of my eye, "Fuck 'em!" I thought.

It was like a door had been opened, we began seeing each other on a regular basis, and with Stacy, running interference for us, "Super Mom," didn't bother us too much. We transferred Emma's share of the gun money into her "secret" account, I used some of mine to take Emma to a very expensive restaurant, with orders to "Order whatever you want!" It wasn't long before her mother began to tolerate me, when I showed up to see Emma, and do our homework at the kitchen table. My grades were not the best, but Emma took on the job of tutoring me, to bring up my grades.

All I can say, is that when my Em puts her mind to something she gives it 110 percent, when I came over to study, we did just that, studied. I resented it at first, but through that girls efforts, my grades came up enough, so that when I took the SAT test, I landed in a high enough percentile to actually qualify for the University of Michigan. Another "project" I worked on was ingratiating myself with her mother, Emma's dad was an easy going "all for the team!" sort of guy and did his best to avoid trouble with his "Dragon Lady," so it was just her mother I worked at to like me.

Since dad was gone on "troubleshooting" missions for his company quite a bit, I learned to cook for myself at an early age, Micky D's and take out pizza got old real fast, so I dazzled Emma's mom with my knowledge of "Healthy" type foods such as lots of chopped up fruits, my own special tuna pot pie, tacos, and of course…Pizza. Both Emma and I made up stories of all the exotic things we ate on the island, most of it was made up, but it certainly put me in a better light.

I also noticed something else. Whenever I was over at Em's house, whenever the subject of what we actually did on that island came up, her mother quickly changed the subject. Emma told me that her parents were very uncomfortable talking about the island, and what we did. "All mom asked me was if you had raped me, or made me do anything against my will. When I told her no, she and dad didn't want to talk about it anymore." I then had to ask the question, "Would your mom act the same way if it had been Steve Sullivan in stead of me?" Emma wouldn't answer that, so I didn't push it.

As I mentioned earlier, dad was often gone on business, like "overnight" gone, and sometimes weekend gone. Whenever he was away over the weekend, Emma would stop by, and I would pop some popcorn, and we would stream a movie off NetFlix, which always ended up engaged in some serious make-out time. However, on a couple occasions, we pretended we were back on the island. It would usually start with sampling dad's liquor cabinet, then move to the bathroom where our clothes would come off, and we'd stand under the shower until the hot water ran out. Then the action would shift to my bedroom, where two very wet and naked teenagers would go "exploring," and we would simply screw until we were totally exhausted. The last time we did this, we lay sprawled on my bed, building steam for another go round, when Emma brought up the subject of college. "Mom's been pushing me to go to Princeton, and at first I was kinda for it as well, but what if we both went to "U of M," I'm leaning towards something in medical research, they have an outstanding medical school, and if your accepted there, we could maybe live in one of their "guy-girl dorms." "Or married student housing," I added. This brought Em straight up. "Married student housing?" Are you saying that you want to marry me?" "Um, mebe." Now I sat up and said, "I've been giving the idea a lot of thought lately Em. Oh not right away, God no, but although I wasn't sure at first, I am now.

I pulled Emma close to me and kissed her neck. "I'm crazy for ya Em, we do have something, I think we found that out back on that island, but for awhile there I thought we might have lost "it.," but I can see now our love is still strong, and only getting stronger. Oh, I'm not talking about just the screwing, that's great, but other things, like the way you've helped me bring my grades up, the fact that I'm willing to drop everything to help you do or find something. I think we'd do well at "U of M," together."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Blue Lagoon

We continued to talk more about college, I talked to the school counselor, and both of us spent a lot of time on the U of M, website. I decided that Civil engineering sounded good to me, road building had always fascinated me, my grades were good enough, so Civil engineering it was. Emma decided she wanted to get into medical research, and they had an excellent program. I talked with dad over my decision, and although he had hoped I would have chosen something more business oriented, he gave my decision his blessing.

Emma kept avoiding the inevitable, always hoping for just the right time to break the news to her mother, then one day the axe just fell. I was at home checking my E-Mail, when a knock came at the door. When I opened it, an extremely upset Emma burst in, her mouth running a mile a minute, sobbing, and heaving out of breath. I got her onto the couch, and managed to get her calmed down, to the point where she was understandable. "Mom says U of M is out of the question, and I am going to Princeton, whether I like it or not!" By now dad had come into the living room concerned about Emma crying. He had just started offering some advice, when another knock came. Dad answered it, this time it was Em's parents, when her mom spotted Emma on the couch, she started to rush over, until dad raised his voice, calling for a time out.

Things quickly turned into a madhouse, everybody talking at once, Emma's mother accusing me of all sorts of things, while her husband kept trying to explain something to my dad. Finally, dad managed to return law and order to the situation, and ordered Emma's parents into the kitchen. While I did my best to comfort Emma, we could here the screeching and raised voices going on in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Emma told me that her mom started asking her about some stuff she had received in the mail from U of M, then one thing led to another, then World War three broke out, escalating into a major shouting match. Emma then said, "We just stood there and yelled at each other, then she started blaming the fact that I wanted to go to Michigan, on you, ugly talk about me not being able to see you anymore suddenly came up, that's when I ran out of the house, and came here."

By that time, Things were starting to cool off in the kitchen, when our parents returned to the living room. If dad was anything, he was a master at negotiating; it's what he did for a living, getting both parties to come to terms, and agreements. He offered Mr. and Mrs. Robinson drinks and before long, we were all sitting around talking like normal people. I gave him a wink, and he returned one of his smiles that didn't look like a smile. Dad used all of his skills to get Mrs. Robinson to admit why she was so adamant for Emma to go to Princeton. Apparently, she was all ready to go herself; right on the verge of it, when her father lost a lot of money in a business venture, after he was forced to pay taxes and settlements, there was no more money for college. Mrs. Robinson then had to settle for Michigan State, on a scholarship, as well as working to help with the costs. Apparently, that's where she met Emma's dad, and as they say, "The rest is history."

Now that they had the money to send Emma to a prestigious university, it simply had to be Princeton, regardless of what Emma wanted. Dad, and surprisingly with Mr. Robinson's help, got Mrs. Robinson to admit she was really trying to relive her life all over again through her daughter. Once she admitted to that, everything else slid into place, she agreed U of M did have an excellent medical program, and that a couple of her friends graduated from there. So in the end, the marriage was saved, Emma was given the green light to attend Michigan, I was happy, Emma was happy.

Later, after Emma and her parents left, I told dad, "Thanks dad, I owe you big time!" He nodded his head, "I know you do, and this weekend plan on sticking around the house, I've got a nice little list of things I need you to do around here, sort of a "down payment," on that "payback."

Therefore, that's pretty much the story, Emma and I are not only making plans to attend Michigan, but serious talk is also being conducted as to wedding plans. Owing to the fact that we're going to attend college, together, Emma is showing considerable restraint in planning "Her Day!" On the other hand, her mother has connections that might get her access to some ritzy social hall in Bloomfield Hills, Em's eyes roll at that one. Emma is also being coy as to who she wants as maid of honor as well as bridesmaids, like Santa Claus, she's making a "list," and checking it twice, goon find out who's naughty or nice. Her "posse is all worked up about that. Meanwhile, we continue to study, and when dad is gone, return to that uncharted island, and pretend the shower is the Blue Lagoon.


End file.
